


Barista

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Barista AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: This was the most muscular barista Freed had ever seen.





	Barista

This was the first time Freed had seen such a… muscular barista before. The man staring him down was very tall, wide-shouldered, and blond, with a startling facial scar. And those muscles, holy crap.

Freed was enchanted.

"Are you going to order?" the barista rumbled - though instead of irritated, he seemed more amused than anything else.

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Freed quickly placed his order, paid, and went to the waiting area. His mortification at being caught staring weighed him down.

Then, when he went to pick up his readied coffee, he noticed something scrawled on the side of the cup.

A phone number.

Freed glanced up, and caught the gaze of the barista… who winked at him.


End file.
